More Than A Fellow Monster
by HotManMeterGirl
Summary: Five years before the discovery of Millennium, Alucard gets Brazilian lady friend, but not in the most common of ways, perhaps a bit misunderstood too, but he would let it go for now.
1. Alucard is bored, verryyy bored

**I've wanted to do a Hellsing for a long time, so here's my chance. A fairly regular, easy to follow plot, as canon Alucard as I can; I present you: No less than a fellow monster. Um, this is before all the series happened, about four years.**

Alucard phased in and out through the Hellsing manor, thoughtless of what he would see, for he sensed nothing of particular interest. The cook's assistant had had an accident while they were away in Ireland, so a new one was to take her place. Perhaps this one might not be one that shrieked and ran from him every time he did his evening routine in search of entertainment. Both were equally amusing, one was simply so rare that as far as he could remember at the moment, only his master was that kind. A session would be held in a week, a conference with all the high military and political leaders of England, a group called 'knights of the round table'. About what he didn't know, he could only focus only the fact that Sir Integra would probably prefer not to have him knowing seeing how she didn't enjoy that kind of thing.

Time passed, for he visited every room in the mansion, sometimes even straightening up fallen objects and pictures, which right now was the only thing he could do. Once in a while he would fantasize about what the battle with Paladin Anderson would be like if they should meet again, or even consider a race around the house with Walter. Walter normally only conceded if he wasn't busy, or if Alucard pleaded by means of manipulation, either way he was bored, and nothing could be done about it because Integra never let him go out without her permission, which was hard to get. So he spent the evening deftly bored and disappointed in Seras.

_"Turning into a night creature is simple; a bat is the most common, so naturally we shall start with that. Do not just imagine wings are coming out, will them to, for your body to grow smaller with your body. You are, in a way, replacing yourself, submerging your mind into that of an animal with one goal. If you turn all the way, it can be harder or easier to turn back, that is all up to you and how you learn it."_

_ Seras had only succeeded in making claws and some hair grow, which made her lose concentration. After that he spent an hour directing her on how to make it go away, but she was so disgusted it took numerous times to accomplish. Alucard didn't have a large amount of patience at that time and it was wearing thin. "That's enough for now," he said tightly. Seras looked at him apologetically, but seeing nothing was going to help, she just shuffled to her coffin, and slept for the day, since they had worked on until morning. Alucard did the same, but was very restless and slightly saddened that his fledgling, out of all the ones there had ever been, was probably the only one who couldn't learn such a simply lesson. The only thought he could console himself with, was that was probably because he was the greatest teacher, or the only teacher._

~CS~

The next day, a new assistant had been hired, or so he heard from Walter, and that she was a plump cheerful woman like the last one. Hardly sounded as though someone he had hoped to terrify, seeing how the last one had a heart attack on the spot, so he didn't bother to check her out. A thought popped into his head, this one was not uncommon, but perhaps if he used a little too much, it would work. After all, Integra was proud of him, and couldn't really make him eat garlic, so he decided to take his chances in pestering her this time.

"Master?" He called into the empty hallway leading to her room. "Master, I want to talk to you."

"Yes," she answered irritatingly. "What is it this time?"

"A simple boredom problem." He grinned knowing what was coming next.

"Take your bored problems somewhere else, can't you daydream or something anymore?"

"My dreams are spent up; I thought I might find some…entertainment."

"Alucard if you don't stop bothering me I make you eat garlic." She heard a cruel laugh echo beyond her room, and it came closer as he came in. "I said to knock next time. What is it really?"

"Exactly what I said, are you done with your, ahem, pleasures." Integra enjoyed using a massager on her upper legs since she had to walk so much in such a big house and ended up complaining that her feet and thighs were sore from it. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance at his jest of innuendo.

"Are you done 'having fun' with those dogs in your hellhound pocket?"

"Master!" He said mockingly. "How could you think that of me?"

"I don't; you simply deserved it. Now get out!" She yelled throwing a book at him. He absorbed quickly in that endless realm which puzzled her, it almost looked like hell whenever she got a glimpse of it.

"You might not ever see that book again you know." He taunted her.

"Good, I hate 'Gone with the Wind.' God shouldn't have let it exist in the world." To her surprise he reached in his stomach and pulled it back out with a slight look of disgust on his face.

"Why do they make children read that? Is it seriously considered 'good' literature? When I first read it; it seemed like a huge sob story filled with lust. Scarlet this, Scarlet that, it must have been written by a person who had an extreme nervous breakdown over some foolish romance." Picking up the lighter on her desk, he set it aflame with a look of content on his face. The content of obliterating that which he detested.

'_At least this is something for him to do, instead of bothering me to go and shoot someone.' _She thought absentmindedly. She saw his gaze return to her, and a smirk followed.

"Master, why won't you let me have some fun with the imbeciles out there, surely there must be a reason, besides the fact that I get out of hand?"

"I need you here, in case we are suddenly targeted. And don't fool with me, we haven't had a sighting in nine weeks."

"I sense no one unfamiliar near or in the house. Come, you must let me at least look around for someone."

Integra's look was cold and she didn't move. Alucard sighed, and gave himself permission, practicing his aim on the pigeons that flew near his room often leaving stains on the window, and rather enjoyed himself when Walter offered to eat with them and had a jesting conversation. Alucard could be quite the raconteur.

~CS~

Integra gazed at her lighter, not really having the motive or want to light her cigar. The board had rejected her wish to extend their company reaches into surrounding countries. She was young and blindly ambitious, as many told her, and should just stick to business in her own country. _"But there haven't been any vampire cases in the past three months. If our country has so little problems, what's stopping us from dealing in other countries?"_

Before she realized it, she had bitten right through her cigar. It smoldered on her side as is rolled down into her chair. "You are only twenty years old Ojou-sama." Walter's voice pierced the silence. He walked over and said. "They are not likely to listen to you just yet." He brushed the ashes and cigar end off the table, headed to a bin to throw them away.

"Walter. Am I being too nosy, so ready to handle others responsibilities?" Integra frowned, hoping for the best, and afraid of the worst, that she might just be nosy and rude by doing this, and jeopardizing their unspoken rule. To never tell the public that vampires and ghouls actually existed.

"Perhaps, but then maybe you just want to help people and their lifestyles eh? To rid the world of vampires sooner than the leisurely pace you think they're going at." Walter smiled, she was young and ambitious, and anyone with her personality would always be ready to assist someone for lack of their own responsibility.

"It feels like we're not doing anything. I'm going to keep pushing them. I have to; we're not the only ones with vermin in our house. Walter there are only five major organizations for this, ours, the Vatican, Sacro Morte, the Automb, and the Kemenangan. Only two of those are as big as ours. That's not even enough to start protecting the world from those evil bloodsucking profanities."

"Integra-sama, viewing what we have won't change it. What we might become if you maintain the right leadership is better than anything. Come, it is past 10:00. Let us retire for the night."

Integra rose wearily from her chair noting the red eyes that watched her from the doorway. "Alucard. Don't bother me tonight. Do what you want."

Alucard's smile widened enormously. He took an _enthusiastic walk_ that had a radius of seven miles around the manor finding several trespassers and dealing with them classically. Oh, and took their personal helicopter to go a few miles of shore and kill any Vatican spies that might be coming in to check up on England.

Once in a while, they would be curious about any new information on enemies assembling for destruction or perhaps new target jobs that they might steal for the fame and glory. Hypocrites, was an understatement.

**I think this is going to take some time to get in depth to, like this is just a starter to show you their standing in time. **


	2. Her ladyship

**There are going to be two sides to this story, as you all might have guessed, since that provides for more meat. I made one or two tfs quotes in the last one, if you don't know who they are, I wouldn't find out if I were you. Well, maybe I would. They're very talented, just too profane. But they are ****hilarious!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make financial benefit off of Hellsing, Ultimate, Dawn, or any other occupant of that title.**

"I hear she is very beautiful, like that of a Quesnelia Testudo." A man mooned over his envision of their queen. The Quesnelia was an exotic flower of South America. One of the more prized ones, its' natural pigment was a delicate pink, scaling in a long, graceful stem. An item of true beauty, Brazilian men were not indifferent to anything that would romantically woo a lovely young woman in their arms.

The other men sighed over the thought, adoring the thought of their ruler …all of them undead aberrations. Canines abnormally protruding from their gums, eyes of glowing red insanity, they all shared lust for the luscious life known as blood. One man started devouring his packet of it, unable to control his new found desire, he was a new recruit. He had been turned by a domineering whore who desired him. When he said no, life was turned upside down, and not with his consent. It was the same with many of the others in the group. They called themselves the Sacro Morte….the holy dead. Defending those who were imprisoned to night for the rest of their lives, they were few, but very well organized, trained and updated. This was the Brazilian counterpart of Iscariot.

Their leader was, a drained, dispassionate woman who strong in belief was weak in emotion or enthusiasm, unless it was her occupation. Her ambition for future and happiness had been stolen, along with her hope of life, like a river glacier, slowly eroding more and more with it as time dragged on. The men greatly admired her and were understanding to her wishes. The entire corporation was vampires, most of them saved from murdering themselves, or turning evil with their newfound power. They had the chance to join, or be killed themselves in case of future problems. Naturally many of them chose to fight and be killed, but everybody starts their life out stupid or in this case no life.

The man who had started devouring uncontrollably was soothed, and regained control of himself. He shook with a mix between fear and anguish. "Wh-why are we here again? Why didn't they just put me down?" No new vampire of his type enjoyed waiting in sadness. All of them wanted a purpose again. Not to be blotted out from the sunrise and fresh, happy, singing days of true life on the earth. He quaked with a fear that came from nowhere. A kick came to his behind, stinging slightly.

The officer who was to lead them to their leader had a cold look on his eyes towards the one he had assaulted. "Do not your thoughts with fear and doubt, fix your eyes on your existence and purpose after today, then will you never be sad, afraid, or confused again." His eyes and tone softened. "Do not worry, we are all loved and guided here, by one who has the heart of a mother lioness. You will see her now."

As they journeyed down the dark passage, the man was comforted slightly by his words, then he asked, "Why did you kick me sir?"

The guide smiled, and said "You may call me Arthur; I did it to show you that you weren't as really scared as you thought. The kick didn't startle you; it's the thought of what 'could' happen, not what most definitely will if you cooperate anyway." His listener nodded then fell back a little with a soft, thoughtful look that showed he understood, concentrating on the bad things lead to worse things, not better.

They entered a large cave, with a small window on top for extra light. A platform was high above them with a light shining on a tall, slender woman with tired eyes and long, sleek black hair. Her eyes of coal gazed around the room, everyone required was present. "Fellow creatures, I stand here once again because new members have been invited to this blessed group." Her voice was shallow, but loud enough thanks to a microphone that it rang across the room. "Bring them forward, Arthur." The men came forward, their knees quivering. "It is alright, everyone here has been in the same place you have. No one should feel indifferent now. You know why you have been called here. It is to serve the welfare of the people you once were against those who share our species, but not our compassion, mercy, and heart, those who lure innocents and murder them for pleasure. I will ask you the final question that leads into this group. You have a choice, we can let you go, but without any motivation, there will be more trouble for you out there than in here." She waited to let the anticipation sink. "Will you dedicate your life as a vampire, to the wellbeing of what little happiness we all have left, and protect your family and others' around the world? Will you train to become one of us, to never be left out, or rejected again?" Her voice was soft and her eyes gentle as she said this.

The men knew they had no other real choice. At least she asked their permission. Each of them softly nodded or responded in accordance. "Men," she looked out with pride and love. "We have a new member to our family." Everyone cheered and started to carry the new members on their backs to the kitchen, to have the small feast that was prepared.

"Are you not coming, Paixao-sama." Paixao was her last name. No one addressed her first, hardly anyone there knew it. Her head turned.

"Andrew." Her voice warned.

"Ah, yes, I don't get to spend this lovely evening with you mi amor. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Não, eu tenho de apanhar um avião no dia seguinte. (No I have to catch a plane the next day.) Preciso fazer as malas, e eu tenho um outro debate esta noite. (I need to pack, and I have another debate today.)" To everyone's knowledge she was fighting for other vampires in the phsyciatric wards across the country.

"Much better excuse than last time, ah, I must be off."

"Andrew, don't call me that again." She was no one's sadly enough, perhaps she would have been his if his way of wooing her held no attraction what so ever. Oh, how she longed to be held and have little munchkins. If only her knight would come, some quick and painless way. Perhaps that would work, if it weren't were for the fact that her men would tease her about until kingdom soon as she was out of sight of the party, she heard a champane bottle pop. "_Thank God they think I'm doing that. I would never fight for insane vampires, only those who could ever have a chance at thinking about what they're even I must win the debate against Senator Babaca."_ She quickly had her driver take the 'night' off, and said no one would be going anywhere.

As soon as she had changed into her suit, she took off in the NW Voyage. "Now let me get this straight, I have thirty minutes to sway the arguement about hydropowering, a descructive energy source, and the deforestation near my powerplant. My first point is that there is no water source large enough to be worth all the money to pay for that, second we have no legitimate material that wouldn't wear away from the corrosion that we can afford." She lifted out her phone to call a friend. No answer. Called again.

"Hellllo." What a slurred answer!

"Carreteiro, what have you been doing!?"

"Just hav-* hiccup* having fun wit my girlzz."

"Whatever, listen you have 16 minutes to sober up! Tonight's the debate over what I need you on, and I don't need you drunk! Shut up! No excuses, we're not human. You can do that and will! Now, I have a question since you didnt' answer it last time, what is the Pope's opinion on this?"

` "Da old dude'z conservative bout zat kinda stuff, he touched on it sayin he didn't think it waz wort the time. *Hiccup*"

"What exactly did he say, do you have the clip?"

"Yesh."

"I want it over there in ten minutes!" She immediately hung up on him, not wasting anytime understanding his worse than drunk talk, or it rather sounded like ebonics. Carreteiro (Carter) was african-american, but he was not broken in speech, she knew to expect more than that. He could speak English, Portugese, and some Italian. A grin came over Paixao, she revved her engine, a small habit had emerged using this kind of car, that she could get there faster everytime. As the lights whizzed past her faster and faster, she used her vampire sight, a third eye, as most called it, to see ahead in case any were on the road. None, this was her lucky day.

~CS~

As she paraded into the half assembled commitee, head high and hair flouncing pompously, Carter caught up behind her, looking slightly bedraggled, but he would pass since he always came that way. His eyes lit as he said, "I have it. Is this the day?" A nod. This was the day to end this debate, whatever was left of it would be crumbled in their classically gloved hands, a well-known trademark. After a lot of fighting, Carter consented, and admitted they made him feel more fashionable and superlative.

"We will slam them Carter. Thank heavens your such a good partner and speaker."

"And the same to you being such a good composer, without your eloquent words on that page, that run them through, I wouldn't have stopped losing competitions."

"And I wouldn't have been hired for these kind of things. Yes, Carter, let's celebrate tonight, I can feel the energy writhe in me as I anticipate their annihialation." Their formerly blue and black eyes had a subsurface glow of red. Carnage seethed from their hysterical smiles at those who passed by. No one liked them, not even the people they won it for. Something about their obsession got them less jobs than any senator they'd ever met, and they had such good results too. As they entered the Senate chamber, not all of the members where there, good, they still had time to arrange their arguement. As they filed their papers, and She instructed Carter on what to say and do, the seats filled up around them. Finally the gavel struck the chairmens desk. Everyone got in their seats to remain quiet as he picked up the 'topics' of what the main discussions were going to be. Two of them were theirs, they were going to fight this gavel-to-gavel, no one would take their time or cheat them of it.

~CS~

Note: Everyone is speaking Brazilian in this chapter.

As time flew past, and Carter's words sang imaginary arrows and the irony and stupidity of the opposing sides reasons, the chairman finally struck the gavel once more. "This meeting has clearly appointed, that the request to go through with hydropowering and deforestation in this part of our beloved home, cannot be instituted, but this may rise again, since other parts of the country have accepted and are going through with it, only time will tell." Their main rival in the senate of this debate arose, ironically tried to keep his dignity as he arose, gathering his papers that had been verbally burnt to ashes.

They celebrated by gourding themselves on the fresh blood of criminal victims. Thankfully she could choose whether or not to take in their memories.

**Well, how's that drama? At I planned on making her a sad, but you'll she what she's like later through how she behaves towards smexy Alucard. Sorry about taking on so many stories at once, this makes for later updating I know. Oh and it's pronounced, (Piashown) her name, it's mean passion.**


End file.
